Tomcat
by aliform
Summary: “Alright, let's go kill that guy!” Natsu exclaimed, punching his fist into the air. Lucy rolled her eyes, “Natsu, we need to go visit our employer before running around and destroying the whole town... again." / NatsuxLucy / T for safety / Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: You Dont Get Herpes From Cats

**Okay, my first Fairy Tail fanfic... No spoilers as of yet, although I intend on posting a warning if some come up, but I doubt there will be an issue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own some fairies.**

**Edit: I'm not sure how long this will end up being, but not too long. Maybe five chapters?**

* * *

**Tomcat: You Don't Get Herpes From Cats**

The tomcat was a pretty cat, she thought, but not by any means polished. His fur was tattered, and his ears and face sported some well-earned scars. Lucy was sure that they were well-earned, after all, her Isamu was brave, and would never give up in a fight. Yes, Isamu the tomcat was pretty indeed.

She wasn't sure where Isamu had come from, or what he meant by following her to and from the guild, but she liked the company, and occasionally would speak to him about casual affairs, and sometimes, Lucy swore, she would see the cat nod in response. There was almost always a glint in his eyes, like he knew exactly what she was saying, and empathized profusely.

It had started when, one day, she was leaving Fairy Tail to head home, Natsu loudly trailing behind her, and she saw Isamu, sitting there, his green eyes barely visible in the darkness, staring at her. She stopped in her tracks, and held eye-contact, unsure of what the whole thing was about, or if there was anything at all.

"Come on, Luce! We need to get our rest so we can go do a mission tomorrow!" Natsu enthused, "I'm going to beat the crap out of them!"

Lucy sighed, still staring at the cat, "Natsu, we don't even know what mission we are going to do yet."

"Eh?" he said, "So?"

She blinked, and murmured towards the cat, "I sure hope we aren't teaching at the school or anything. The teachers wouldn't appreciate those children being beat up..."

And that was when the "connection" happened.

Isamu smiled back at her, his eyes squinting as though he was laughing.

Lucy blinked, "Hey Natsu!"

He sighed, "Whaaaat, Lucy?"

"This cat..." she began, "Is there something, I dunno, strange about him to you?"

Natsu sighed walking over to his friend, and looked at the cat, "It's just a stray," he shrugged, and tugged on her forearm, "Come on, Luce."

She shook her head, "There's something about this cat, Natsu. There has to be." Lucy crouched down onto her knees, and held out her hand for the cat to sniff. Isamu approached, confident and brave, like his name promised, and he rubbed up against her side, purring loudly.

"Ew!" Natsu jumped back, "Don't touch it! You could get herpes!"

Lucy laughed, not turning her attention away from the tomcat, "You don't get herpes from cats."

"Whatever," he said, "Come on, Happy, let's go," and Natsu turned his back and started down the street.

Lucy smiled and looked into the cat's eyes once more, "Your name is Isamu."

Isamu blinked in agreement.

Lucy was momentarily confused by her acknowledgment, but then continued talking, "Now, _you _are a much better listener than Natsu is," she said, and Isamu purred. "And if you were a mage, you would be so powerful, wouldn't you?"

Isamu smiled back, and Lucy could almost hear his voice in her head, _yes, I would be very strong, indeed._

"And your name is Isamu, so you _must_ be brave," she stood up, surprised to see Isamu following just a couple feet behind her. She smiled at the cat, and he pranced ahead just slightly, leading the way towards her apartment. That was about the time that she spotted Natsu, leaning up against a closed shopfront with anticipation.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried," he said, and smiled as they continued to walk.

She laughed, "What? Did you think that the boogie monster got me or something?"

Natsu shrugged, "Dunno, maybe that cat killed you or something."

"Please, Natsu, give me a little more credit than that," she said, her eyes still on the cat, "I _am_ a mage, after all."

The dragon-slayer nodded, also watching Isamu, "I know that, and I don't doubt you. It's just..." he hesitated, "We're team mates, aren't we?"

Lucy nodded, feeling an overwhelming appreciation towards Natsu, and wishing that she didn't need him there as much as she did. She knew that she was strong, but there was _always_ someone better, someone stronger, and having him there was like her own encouragement to try and achieve all that she could. She owed him for that. She smiled, "Yes, we are."

Natsu had forgotten about the topic, "Y'know, this cat is really starting to weird me out."

Lucy blinked, "I told you that there was something about him."

He nodded, "And be careful, look at those scabs on his face."

"What about them?"

"_Herpes!_"

"_Natsu, cats don't get herpes!_"

**

And then, the next day after Lucy beat Natsu up for sleeping in her apartment _in her bed_ (again), she walked outside, to see, to her surprise, Isamu, sitting there, grooming. Lucy blinked, and turned around to call to Natsu.

"Hey! Natsu! Can you grab a fish from the kitchen for me?!"

She heard him groan.

"So first, you push me off the bed, yell at me, bruise me all over, yell at me more, beat me up more, and now you want me to go get you _fish_?" he complained.

Lucy smiled, and said, "Get one for Happy too!" at which the dragon slayer happily pranced over to the kitchen.

After Isamu devoured his fish, the group of four (including the two cats, of course) headed back towards the guild.

"You have a cat?" asked Erza.

Lucy nodded, patting Isamu on the head. "Kinda. He's been following me around," she said.

The tomcat pranced over to Erza.

"Well, hello, mister," she said, and proceeded to rub him between the ears. "Has he got a name?"

The stellar spirit mage nodded, "Isamu."

Erza smiled, "Hello Isamu, how are you today?" at which the cat seemed to respond _quite fine, and yourself?_

Erza's smile faltered, "That was weird... It was almost like he understood me..."

Happy crossed his arms, "I can actually _talk_. I don't see whats so impressive about this guy."

Lucy smiled and patted the jealous cat on the head, "We know you can talk, Happy, we don't doubt you. This isn't talking at all though... This is different. Weirder."

"You've seen it too?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yep."

"And he's following you?"

She nodded again.

Erza looked down at the contented cat, confused. "I think we might want to have Bixlow take a look at him later... I don't know about this cat..."

"Good idea," Lucy agreed, "I'm relatively sure he's harmless, but better safe than sorry."

Isamu looked up at them, _I'm not dangerous at all._

_

* * *

_

**Creeper kitty! And I _promise_ that there will be some more NatsuxLucy moments coming up, but I'm going to try my best to be gradual.. We'll see how that works out -.-**

**Reviews are the best(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Scared To Death

**Two chapters in one day! Well, I suppose it helps that I'm sick -.-**

**Regardless, where are my reviews):**

**And we have a little more LucyxNatsu action here, not much, but it is developing nonetheless. And there are some spoilers about the battle of Fairy Tail, btw.**

**

_Review:_

_Erza looked down at the contented cat, confused. "I think we might want to have Bixlow take a look at him later... I don't know about this cat..."_

"_Good idea," Lucy agreed, "I'm relatively sure he's harmless, but better safe than sorry."_

_Isamu looked up at them,_ I'm not dangerous at all.

**

**Tomcat: Scared to Death**

Natsu walked over to the table which Erza and Lucy were sitting at, both petting the contented tomcat.

"This one looks pretty simple," he said, and sat down next to Lucy, "And it pays well."

She took the sheet away from Natsu, "Capture Medusa? Is this person like Evergreen or something?"

The dragon-slayer shook his head, "Read more. Sounds like they aren't even a mage. Just some punk with dreads who intimidates people into giving him money."

Erza didn't look up from Isamu, "I heard of him. He's got a whole back up crew though."

Natsu smiled, "So? I'll take them all out alone!"

Lucy sighed, observing the generous reward, "There must be something about this person other than what we know... Look at that reward..."

"I would offer to go with you, but I'm pretty sure you guys can handle it," Erza said.

"Of course we can!" Natsu exclaimed, and the two girls rolled their eyes.

"There's Bixlow," Lucy said, and shifted her weight to turn in his direction, "Bixlow!"

The mage continued towards the bar.

"Hey!" Erza stood up on the table, waving her arms, "Bixlow! Get over here!"

Bixlow turned his head around, and if his mask hadn't been in place, they would have seen confusion on his face, but instead, all they saw was his tongue dashing out of his mouth and wetting his lips.

A shiver ran down Lucy's spine, and she briefly was reminded of the Fairy Tail battle, where Loki had come to her rescue and they defeated the soul-seer. _Barely..._ "Even if he's in our guild, that guy never ceases to creep me out," she muttered.

Natsu smiled lightly, laying a too-warm hand on her shoulder, "He'll never lay a finger on you."

She blinked, and he removed his hand from her shoulder, leaving the place where it had been cold, and exposed. Lucy almost shivered again.

"Hey Bixlow," Erza said, "I want you to look at this cat for me, tell me if you sense anything weird."

He cocked his head to the side, "Which cat? The blue one?"

Happy blinked, "He's gone..." looking at the space where Isamu was moments before.

"Where'd he go?" Lucy asked, and snapped her neck up towards the exit just in time to see Isamu's orange tail turn around the door, "He just left!"

"The blue one's right there," Bixlow remarked, unsure about what the fuss was about.

Natsu was up and off the table before any of the others could begin the pursuit to catch the cat.

"One moment," Erza said, "He seems to have escaped on us."

"Why do you want me to look at him?"

Erza sighed, "He's been following Lucy around... He's weird. He doesn't talk, but he can communicate somehow... with his eyes..."

Bixlow's tongue stopped its ever-fluid movement, "Possessed?"

Lucy shuddered, "I sure hope not."

Natsu entered the guild again, nose to the air, and then sauntered back over to the table, "I have no idea where he went... His scent just... disappeared!"

Lucy and Erza's eyes met momentarily. Erza held the gaze, "Sorry, Bixlow... If we see him again, we'll catch him and bring him to you."

Lucy nodded, "Natsu let's get something to eat and go home. Tomorrow we head to the port and kick Medusa's ass."

Natsu flashed her a cocky smile, "I like that attitude. Medusa here we come!"

**

"But surely you have it," said the growl that the man was becoming far too familiar with.

It was late at night, the shadows dark enough to cover up the face of his employer and his guards, but not dark enough to hide the metallic taste of blood from the air. On either side of him was a brick wall, a mere six or seven feet separating them. He knew little about the people he was with, other than the fact that they wanted the money, and he didn't have it.

His eyes scanned his environment for an escape.

The man's hands were shaking, "J-Just one more week, I swear," he wet his lips nervously and shifted his weight, "And you'll have it! You'll have more! I promise!"

"Ahh," said the growl, "But you already had one week, did you not?"

The man clenched his jaw, determined to not sound as desperate as he was, "I did, and it wasn't enough."

"But a week ago you told me that the task would be _easily_ completed within the mere seven days presented to you," the growl, this time more breathily, mocking the man.

The man heard his employer stand up and advance.

"In fact, you even said that a week would almost be _too_ long, and I, being the generous man I am, _insisted_ that you accept the extra time," the growl continued, coming closer and closer to the man's face, "Now, Hideyoshi, while I am a generous man, I really do frown upon those who don't live up to their expectations."

The man called Hideyoshi bit down hard on his lip, quivering.

"Now, Takara," the growl said, and motioned for one of his guards to step out from behind the man, "Do you think he's ready quite yet?"

Takara's eyes twinkled, "Yes, Medusa, he's perfectly ripe."

Medusa smiled, "Hideyoshi," he extended a pale, bare arm into the only beam of light in the alley, and placed it on the man's shoulder, "Looks like you aren't very lucky, after all."

The man saw the glint of a silver tooth as Medusa smiled, and then, of it's own accord, his head snapped over to the woman, Takara.

"Now what should I do first," she giggled, "Oh, I know..." their eyes locked, "Tell me, _Yoshi_... How much do you want me?" she whispered seductively.

That was when he was overcome with unbearable lust for her, and he wanted nothing more than he wanted her. All he managed was a groan.

She smiled, her face barely visible, "Really?" she continued, "Oh, well, you can have me," she said, and leaned forwards, her breasts almost completely exposed by her low cut shirt, "Just keep your eyes on mine, and walk forwards."

Yoshi headed towards her eagerly, and reached out to put an arm around her waist.

And at contact, a jolt of fear was sent through him, going straight to his heart. Hideyoshi dropped, scared to death.

**

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shut Up and Get Off My Bed

**I took some time to research the japanese honorific suffixes, because I knew many of them, just not all of the appropriate uses for them. It's quite interesting, actually, but I just got more confused on some aspects. For instance, the wikipedia article (yeah, yeah, wikipedia is not all accurate, whatever) and it said that '-sensei' can be used to address a politian...? I always thought that it was explicitly for teachers or coaches of the sort. Regardless, I just used '-sama' when Lucy is addressing the mayor.**

**Second, WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS D: I have so many faves / story alerts, but not ONE review from any of you! You are making me sooo sad :'(**

**So here we go, my non-reviewers (aww I still love you all), chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and my brain hurts too much to think of something clever to say.**

******

_Review:_

"_Oh, well, you can have me," she said, and leaned forwards, her breasts almost completely exposed by her low cut shirt, "Just keep your eyes on mine, and walk forwards."_

_Yoshi headed towards her eagerly, and reached out to put an arm around her waist._

_And at contact, a jolt of fear was sent through him, going straight to his heart. Hideyoshi dropped, scared to death._

**

**Tomcat: Shut Up and Get Off My Bed**

All she could see was darkness. Swirling around her and swallowing whatever was beyond. She heard screams. She couldn't recognize who... But they kept screaming. She tried to stretch her arms out in front of her body to see if she could clear the darkness, to save them, but they were too heavy.

"Lucy!"

She awoke, sweating and breathing heavily to see Natsu straddled over her body looking down on her face, confused. If she had been in her right mind at the time, the first thing she would have done would be to shove him off, but as I said, she was hardly thinking.

"Lucy?" Natsu repeated, at a lower volume, "Are you okay?"

She blinked.

He slapped her cheek lightly, trying to take her out of the trance, "Luce? Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah... Just a bad dream..."

The dragon slayer bit his lip, his eyes looking worried, "You sure? I mean, we can wait to go to the harbor tomorrow. Medusa can wait for us if we need him to."

Lucy smirked, irritated at his sympathy for some reason that she couldn't identify, "Shut up and get off my bed, Natsu. We have a criminal to catch."

He smiled, and slid off, "You sure?"

At this point, the stellar spirit mage had realized that she was barely wearing anything, and that Natsu had probably slept in her bed again, so her usual temper returned, "If you ask me that question one more time, I'll send Taurus after you."

Natsu was quick to get out of the room.

**

Lucy walked outside after having gotten dressed to see Isamu, grooming, just like he had been the day before. She had grown to expect this of him in their few days together, and as per usual, the whole group walked together, but this time, not to Fairy Tail, but to the harbor.

**

"Medusa," said one of the guards, "I believe that some mage's responded to the request that the mayor sent out..."

"Is that so?"

Mamoru, the guard, smiled, "I am certain."

**

"Alright, let's go kill that guy!" Natsu exclaimed, enthusiastically punching his fist into the air.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu, we were told to _capture_ him, plus we need to go visit our employer before running around and destroying the whole town... again."

Natsu blinked, "Who's our employer?"

"The mayor," she said, "Did you even read the sheet?"

He smiled, "Kinda."

**

The mayor was a short, nervous man. He would sit behind his desk on an elevated chair so he wouldn't shrink behind it while twiddling his thumbs and straightening his tie. He would rotate between the two, staring at the papers on his desk, reading the words silently to himself to realize he wasn't absorbing any of the information at all. He sighed and began the page again.

"Agh! It's no use!" he muttered, dramatically allowing his head and arms to fall back away from the desk, "Where are those damn mages? Until they come I won't be able to get anything done..."

That was when his secretary walked in the door, "Hamasaki-san," she began, and waited for his recognition.

He nodded.

"There are some mages saying that you were expecting them," she said, her eyebrows raised in a manner that suggested she didn't believe them.

"Speak of the devil..." he muttered, "Ah, yes, let them in. Quickly please."

Her eyebrows elevated even more in surprise as she turned around, lead by her hips.

And then, two young people walked in the door.

Jiro Hamasaki did his best to stay away from mages. They always seemed to be causing more trouble than they helped, but he couldn't avoid it any longer. At first though, he was struck by their appearances. They were young, he thought, too young to be handling something like this. There was a boy and a girl, the girl looking much more like a victim than a hero, and the boy sporting a cocky expression that made the mayor swallow his initial reaction to challenge their credibility. He smiled weakly in greeting, and slid off the seat of his chair, slightly amused by the brief surprise on their faces at his height, well, lack of, and walked to the front of his desk where he extended out his hand in greeting.

"I am Jiro Hamasaki. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, still smiling diplomatically.

"And I'm Lucy," the girl said, taking his hand and shaking.

He smiled and was about to question her lack of surname, but something on her face told him not to ask. _Mages..._

The boy smiled haughtily, "And I'm Natsu Dragneel," he shook.

The mayor smiled back and returned to his desk, "Now," he began, ready to get the briefing over with, "I must warn you, this criminal is a murderer, and he won't hesitate to, well, murder. We know little about his whereabouts, but a team has made an estimate by following his travel patterns and we think he has moved inland towards the northern quarter," he said, and began shuffling around the drawers in his desk. "He is a typical criminal. He has his 'backups,' but we've heard he refers to him as 'guards' or something of the sort. His magic is unknown, as is the magic of his two known followers. Only evidence we've been able to collect have been dead snake skins- he's Medusa after all- and the bodies. Sometimes they're all bloodied up, sometimes there's not a scratch. Any questions?" he said, still ruffling through papers.

"Let's go get'im!" the boy enthused, and the mayor blinked.

The girl smiled. Lucy, he remembered, "He's kidding," and hurried on to her questions before the boy could speak again, "And yes, first of all, you said that you had an estimate of where he was, do you have a map or something?"

He nodded, and finally managed to free the sheet of paper he was looking for, "As a matter of fact," he said, smoothing out the crinkles, "This is it," he said, and handed it to her.

She nodded, her eyes looking over the lines on the page, "Second, how do you determine his travel patterns?"

The mayor looked down at his sweating hands and straightened his tie, "We, uh, well... Follow the bodies."

Lucy didn't flinch, like he expected her too, but he did see some of her color drain. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he had assumed. And the boy, Naloo or Natoo or something, just smiled more, revealing two pointed teeth which sent shivers down Hamasaki's spine.

"I see," she said, "And when Natsu-" that was it, Natsu, "-and I were reading over the mission initially, it almost seemed like Medusa didn't even have magic. At least any magic to be credited for."

He smiled, "Lucy-san," he dampened his lips, looking down at his hands again to see his thumbs twiddling on their own, "Just because we don't know what his magic is, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist," he paused, drama wasn't a gift of his, but he did know how to utilize it in diplomatic situations, "It merely means that nobody has lived through the experience to tell us about it."

She nodded, her expression showing a surprising lack of shock, and quickly proceeded to the last question, "Ah, now last. We were explicitly said to capture him. I just wanted to know, if we were to find it extremely difficult to disable him and capture him, and we end up killing him, would it be a problem?"

The mayor hesitated, "Let's just say that his death would not be seen as a problem at all."

Lucy smiled back, and he saw that Natsu was bouncing on the balls of his feet, presumably impatient. "Thankyou Hamasaki-sama," she said, "I think that Natsu and I are good to go." And the two turned around to exit.

"Let's go get'm, Luce," said the boy, and the mayor subconsciously noted the lack of suffix as Natsu slung his arm around her waist.

Hamasaki sighed and spared a glance at his deceased wife's portrait, collecting dust on a pile of unopened books. He smiled at her, and blew gently to relieve the glass surface of the sediments. "I sure hope they don't die..." he told her, "Then I'd have to go find _more_ mages," and he returned to his work, the words much more legible now that he felt like Medusa's overbearing weight was relieved from his shoulders.

**

**Too much from the mayor's head? YEAAA. SO TELL ME!**

**IN A REVIEW :D**

**Please, people. To tell you the truth, I dislike authors who do this, so I am going to be wonderfully hypocritical and say that the first couple of you guys who review will get your profiles checked out by me and I shall look through your stories and read any that interest me :3**

**Ha! Bribery!**

**(It never fails!)**

**...**

**(Okay, that's a lie, it totally does, but I'm really hoping that it won't now, 'cause I can't improve the story unless you guys tell me how to!)**


End file.
